Partindo
by Sunny Weasley
Summary: O sonho me avisara, eu sabia que iria acontecer... Só não sabia que a dor de deixar quem amava era tão grande


Partindo

Narrada por Lily

Eu acordara naquela manhã, apavorada. Acabara de ter um sonho, um sonho em que Voldemort, o mais temido bruxo do momento, invadia minha casa, matando a mim e Tiago. _É só um sonho, Lily_, eu repetia para mim mesma, por mais que alguma coisa dentro de mim dizia que aquilo _não era_ apenas um sonho, era um futuro, um futuro próximo.

Tentei ignorar os pensamentos ruins sobre meu sonho e fui até o banheiro, Tiago ainda dormia e Harry, nosso filho, também. Cheguei até lá e me despi, tomando uma ducha fria, tanto para acordar, tanto para a tentativa de receber energias positivas. Sai de lá colocando um vestido simples e verde, de mangas curtas.

Desci até a cozinha e fiz vários acenos com minha varinha, ordenando os objetos se mexerem, preparando o café da manhã. Eu arrumava a mesa quando escuto um choro familiar vindo do segundo andar de minha casa. Sorrio para mim mesma e me dirijo na direção do choro.

Chegando lá, encontro o bebê mais lindo que eu já vira. De cabelos escuros e bagunçados, exatamente como os do pai. Retirei-o do berço, afagando seus cabelos e interrompendo o choro. Uma sensação de perda se tornou presente naquele abraço, uma sensação que eu tentava ignorar.

Coloquei Harry em uma cadeirinha de bebês e coloquei torradas cortadas bem pequenas em formas de leão, serpente, águia e texugo (das casas de Hogwarts) em sua frente.

Mais tarde Tiago se juntou a nós, e tivemos um café da manhã agradável e tranqüilo. Após o café ordenei que Tiago lavasse a louça enquanto eu ia pegar um papel, tinta e uma pena, pois eu desistira de lutar contra aquela sensação.

Na hora do almoço recebemos a visita de Sirius, nosso querido amigo e padrinho de Harry. Ele se juntou a nós na refeição, animando-nos.

Passamos a tarde com Tiago e Sirius vendo jogo de Quadribol na TV bruxa, Harry brincava com hipogrifos de pelúcia e eu contemplava o crepúsculo que nascia no céu, pensando.

Sirius se foi e Harry adormeceu, então eu o levei até o quarto. Enquanto eu o fazia dormir, ouço um estrondo vindo do andar de baixo. Uma voz fria dizia coisas que não conseguia entender. Ouvia a voz de Tiago, desesperada.

Então eu soube, era meu sonho, estava acontecendo. Tiago estava prestes a morrer, e eu também. E Harry... Eu não estaria viva para saber que fim ele levaria.

- _Avada Kedavra!_ – ouço a voz fria gritar.

- NÃO! – gritei.

Imediatamente, me desespero, perco meu chão, minha razão de viver. Tiago morrera. Voldemort o matara. E ele estava vindo agora tentar fazer o mesmo comigo e com Harry.

As lágrimas rolavam desesperadamente por meu rosto. Dentro de mim havia uma dor que eu não conseguia suportar. Tiago morrera, ele se fora, para sempre. O meu amor morrera. E eu custava a acreditar, assim como custei a admitir que o amava.

Se só houvesse mais eu naquela casa, eu teria me entregado a morte. Mas havia Harry, eu tinha de lutar por nossa vida, eu sabia que era isso que Tiago iria querer.

Então uma longa capa escura invade o quarto. Eu abraço Harry com toda a força, o bebê, desesperado, chora, assim como eu. Eu queria lutar contra Voldemort, queria me vingar por ele ter tirado Tiago de mim. Mas como eu lutaria contra ele? Ele era o mais poderoso bruxo das trevas. Não havia chance, eu e Harry morreríamos, assim como Tiago.

- Por favor – falo aos prantos – Não mate Harry, me mate, mas não o mate, por favor.

Coloco Harry no berço, pois eu já sabia o que aconteceria, eu havia sonhado aquilo. Eu morreria.

Uma varinha surge por debaixo daquela capa escura e ela é apontada para mim. Eu me virei para ela, chorando.

_Tiago, sinto muito, espero me unir a você agora, eu te amo, amo muito, mesmo, meu coração é pequeno para te amar, palavras são poucas para representar o que sinto por você._

_Harry, sinto muito meu filho, eu estou morrendo agora, tentando salvar sua vida. Se você sobreviver, seja feliz e tenha uma vida maravilhosa._

- _Avada Kedavra!_ – gritou a voz fria.

Então uma dor invadiu meu peito, e um clarão verde iluminou o quarto. De repente, tudo foi perdendo a cor, eu fui perdendo os sentidos, até que a escuridão me dominou, e foi como em meu sonho, eu havia morrido.

_Uma semana depois, Sirius Black entra na casa dos Potter, rosto marcado pelas lágrimas que ainda rolavam por seu rosto e sua face estampando a dor profunda que ele sentia no peito._

Sirius se aproximou do berço, sabendo que fora ali, que Lily morrera, que morrera por Harry. Ele passava delicadamente as mãos pelo colchão quando acha uma folha. Ele abre o papel e imediatamente reconhece a caligrafia, que pertencia a Lílian Potter.

_Seja lá quem for:_

_Sei que se você está lendo esta carta, eu morri. Quero que saibam que eu não queria deixar a vida tão cedo, que não queria abandonar Harry, se ele sobreviveu, o que eu espero. _

_Eu não me arrependi da vida que vivi, pois foi uma vida maravilhosa, cheia de alegrias. Me casei com o homem que eu amava e tivemos um lindo filho juntos, Harry Potter. Os divertidos Marotos Sirius Black e Remo Lupin, eu os amo._

_Quero que saibam que eu amei muito Tiago Potter, muito mesmo. A maior prova de nosso amor é Harry. Agora eu sei que estou morta, mas eu estou junto dele. Eu sempre soube que a morte não nos separaria. E eu não consigo pensar em alguém melhor que ele para estar após a morte._

_Se Harry sobreviveu, cuide bem dele._

_Digo Adeus a este mundo, deixando nele amigos queridos, e indo para um outro, indo com meu amor, Tiago._

_Estou partindo_

_Adeus_

_Lílian Potter_

N/A: Oiii gente, tentei fazer uma fic mais triste agora, uma fic TL, da parte que eles morrem. Espero que tenham gostado. Beijinhos, Sunny.


End file.
